


Zuko discovers his sexuality (and he likes pegging too)

by namelessouo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Healthy Relationships, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessouo/pseuds/namelessouo
Summary: Zuko is now the Fire Lord and must work to fix all the damage his family has caused. Though Aang and his group are helping, Sokka happens to be the one that stays late each night in his throne room going over plans and strategies to help bring peace to all four nations. Though it seems like nothing at first, the two's relationship begins to develop, ultimately leaving Zuko to rethink what he truly wants.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Zuko discovers his sexuality (and he likes pegging too)

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but before Zuko realized it he noticed that his romantic attractions were not so simple. As a child the only one who ever caught his attention in that “way” was Mai. Yes, she hated all things around her and had an overall emotionless expression at all times, but Zuko could see through that and understand that she was the only one who could listen to the struggles he had with his father, especially after he had been banished as a child, and still sympathize and do her best to understand what he had gone through.

  
Sadly their childhood relationship was not allowed to bloom for a few years considering he was sent away to catch the Avatar, but he never forgot her. Many years would pass and the two would messily find their way back to one another, and during those times Aang would help end his father’s rule and Zuko would be able to ascend to the throne. Being only 17 at the time, the idea of having to step up and fix the horrors the fire nation had causes terrified Zuko, but with support of Mai he realized that it was what he was meant to do. All the pain he had undergone throughout his years of banishment, all the tragedy he had seen the Fire Nation had caused, it was all to prepare him for this.

However, there was another who helped give him support in a way he had not anticipated. As people began recovering from the war, Zuko found himself inviting Sokka to the throne room late at night so that the two could talk and devise plans for decolonization and figuring out ways they could help the other nations get back on their feet. Of course Aang, Katara, and the others would join at times, but they would leave eventually once it got late or tend to the other million things that needed to be looked after in that crucial time of recovery. It was not meant to be anything at first, Zuko knew how smart Sokka was and that he was the one to call when a plan needed to be perfected, but soon the two found themselves no longer sitting at arm’s length apart. Instead, their thighs became flushed together as they sat upon their knees bending over various maps and newly written laws and statements that were to soon be put into action.

If at any moment one of them leaned in too close or tension seemed to rise Sokka would make a joke about how Suki was probably getting suspicious or that Mai would get jealous if she were to walk in. Though the funny thing about these jokes were that they became much more than that to Zuko. It started to become apparent to him that Sokka was attracted to men and women equally and was completely comfortable with sharing it or casually throwing it into conversations. Of course Zuko never said anything about it, but his mind would race in those moments. He loved Mai, he knew he loved her, but his body and heartbeat would betray all that his mind had ever known.

Though what Sokka had said was just a joke. A joke that Zuko couldn’t take too far. However, it was going too far. Not physically, but mentally Zuko was stressed from having to clean out the biased and elitist Fire Nation politicians, trying to figure out his sexuality, and if he should research if it was possible for a king to have a husband.  
But then again he loved Mai and at some point after about two months of working with Sokka, he confessed his inner turmoil to her.

“I could have told you that, Zuko.”

Now, he was not offended to be told that, but at the same time the fact that Mai had realized it first made him feel guilty for holding it in for so long. Though the conversation went smoothly. They were both in bed, Mai with her arms wrapped around him, one hand rubbing his chest tenderly as if she were trying to calm a distressed cat. And let’s just say, though her technique was working, Zukko was still far from anything but a distressed cat.

“What do you mean you could have told me that?” Zuko responded sitting up to look her in the eys. “I promise you nothing has happened.”

“Oh, Zuko, I know nothing has happened. You’re not the cheating type, it’s just the other day I saw the two of you talking in the throne room and you just-” she trailed off.  
Zuko cupped Mai’s face softly and kissed her. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know I know, but I can also see you are beginning to realize a certain part of yourself. And, I mean, it isn’t your fault you spent your teen years hunting the Avatar and on

the run so it is only natural you never got to fully understand your sexuality.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I could never leave you, Mai, my feelings for Sokka are complicated, but I could never betray you like that.”

“I wouldn’t consider it betrayal,” Mai said giving a small laugh. “I would consider it allowing you the time to explore. What do you think I did with your sister and Tai Lee all those years?”

“I don’t think I want to ever think about that.”

“Okay,” she said allowing herself to laugh bluntly. “What I’m trying to say is that I’ve had an open relationship before, and yeah it didn’t last long but that was only because I never loved them as much as I love you. Now, Zukko if you want and try to be with Sokka in any way I trust you to do so because I am confident in your love towards me.”

“I mean I wouldn’t even know how to insinuate what I am interested in him!” Zuko explained covering his face in embarrassment.

“Oh, Zuko if it’s any consolation I’m sure he already knows you are interested,” Mai explained. “But you have to remember he is with Suki and if any of you break that girl’s heart than you will have my wrath to deal with.”

“Oh no I’m not going to do that to her!” he quickly replied. “The last thing I want is to ruin what they have.”

“You won’t, or at least I don’t believe you will.” Mai gave a small smile. “Something tells me the two of us are similar. Suki is quite a smart girl, she’s probably already had this conversation with Sokka.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean she’ll be okay with me flirting with her boyfriend.”

“Yes, but you never know if you don’t ask. And thinking more about this I might just invite her for tea tomorrow. The two of us could have, you know, girl talk or whatever they call it.”

“Girl talk about how their boyfriends have unresolved sexual tension?”

“Well yeah didn’t you know that that was what most girls talk about in their free time together?”

The conversation faded there, and the two found themselves in each other’s arms once again. At first it was innocent, the two holding each other close, leaving kisses uon each others faces, but Mai found herself reach between his thighs, rubbing and asking for an invitation Zukko was more than willing to give.

Quickly and smoothly Mai leans back and sticks her hand below the bed to grab her strap on. She had a few choices, from five inches to eight, but she settled on seven for the night, knowing that they had done this long enough for Zuko’s body to be used to its size. Of course along with that she grabbed her oil-based lube, for she wasn’t crazy.  
Coming back up to reach Zuko once again she found him stipping off his robe and once again pushing his mouth against hers. She followed and soon she guided his mouth down towards her inner thighs where he slowly began to bring his tongue inside her to all the areas he knew would make her beg for more. With his hands gripping on to her thighs, pushing his face deeper into her, he had her at her first climax of the night.

After taking a few quick breaths Mai found herself once again reaching for her strap and began putting lube all over it and her right index and middle finger. Casually she pushed Zuko on to all fours and began inserting her index and eventually middle finger. As she did this she brought her other hand around and began to stroke him a few times, making sure he was comfortable and ready for the rest she had to give.  
Slowly Mai slipped on her strap and began to push it into him, meeting little resistance for she had prepped him well. Her thrusts began slow and steady, but as he arched his back and let out stifled moans she picked up her pace to the point where he had to bring himself onto his forearms, gripping the pillow below him and begging for her to fuck him harder.

And, of course, she obliged leaning down and running her hand through his hair and pulling back, leaving his neck exposed for kisses and to then be choked. Though considering it required her to slow her pace, Mai brought herself back up to grab on to his thighs and waistline, thrusting harder and deeper. Then when she saw he was about to climax she brought a hand below to begin stroking him, thus causing him to cry out and sink his face into the pillow he had been gripping as he came.

Afterward’s Mai slipped on her robe and made sure to call a servant outside to bring in hot water for a bath. Soon the two found themselves in the bath chamber washing up, taking turns to scrub each other hair and body, never forgetting to leave small kisses here and there.

The next morning Zuko found himself excited to meet up with Sokka. He had been sent a message as he had been getting ready that Sokka wanted to meet with him in the library, so Zuko did his best to swallow his nervousness and walked to the Fire Nations lonely library.

Though upon arriving he noticed something was off. Sokka was staring at a shelf consisting of records of previous kings and queens but seemed to not truly be looking for anything particular. As Zuko made his way next to him he noticed Sokka had a very serious expression; it’s not that Zuko wasn’t used to seeing Sokka serious, for they had worked together for the past couple of months, but this seemed off and concerning.

“Hey, Sokka, are you okay?”

“Huh?” he responded looking away. “It’s nothing. There’s just something I wanted to talk to you about and I figured since no one is ever in here this early that the library would be the best place.”

“What exactly do you need to tell me?” Zuko asked hoping he didn’t pick up the nervousness in his voice.

“Katara and I were talking last night and came to the conclusion that we need to go away for a while,” Sokka still couldn’t look Zuko in the eyes. “We haven’t seen our water tribe in so long, and it would be wrong to never return. Now I don’t think I will stay there long, but the trip itself will take a while. And I was wondering if I have your permission to begin implementing the trade deals we talked about. It would help the Southern Water Tribe grow stronger, and in the end, it would be a win-win for the two nations and possibly others.”

Zuko remained expressionless but dared not to allow himself to believe that it was wrong for Sokka to leave. After all the Southern Water Tribe were his people, and he had the right to go back to them. However he couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. He realized then that if there was ever going to be a time to tell Sokka his feelings now was it.

“Zuko, please say something. I’m not leaving you forever. I know we’ve become good friends, but just remember I’m always going to be willing to help you with any plans you have with helping the four nations.”

Their eyes finally met.

“Do you really just see me as a friend?”

Sokka was quiet for a minute, but he never once looked away. He knew exactly what Zuko had meant and was preparing to answer him as truthfully as possible.

“Zuko, you’re with Mai remember?” Sokka replied carefully. “I mean, I’ve talked this out with Suki before and she has always been okay with a more open relationship, but I couldn’t hurt Mei.”

Zuko gave a small laugh. “You know Mai said the same thing to me earlier. That I could only be with you if I didn’t hurt Suki.”

“What do you mean be with me,” Sokka asked knowing full well what he meant.

There was no reply needed and in his silence he found the strength to lean down and kiss him. Sokka didn’t resist or grow tense, and instead leaned into the shape of Zuko’s mouth and let his tongue eventually slide in. All thoughts of having to leave slipped away for those few moments as the two finally expressed the feelings they had been repressing for the past few weeks.

However, the hour would come that Sokka needed to leave, and there was nothing to be done about it, for the two knew that the trip was necessary. Sokka couldn’t give an exact date on when he’ll be back, but he promised to write letters telling of his journey. Zuko was left clinging on to the hope that he would fulfill his promise and return at some point, even if it was just for a visit.


End file.
